Angela is a witch?
by hopper5101
Summary: What if Angela really was a witch? And why does Jessica have a tail? And Ben doesn't work for Santa? Who are the little green people? What is up with this little town of Forks? FINISHED BY LADY BUG GIRL
1. Switzerland

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything or anyone of the Twilight series (sob) but I do own copies of all four Twilight stories of which I am proud. **

**A/N I always want to read about Angela being a witch but can never find a good one so I decided to write one instead. To make this story work better instead of having Edward and Bella have the "Switzerland" conversation in Bella's room it is in Edward's Volvo; well you'll see why. Please read and review!**

**Bella's POV**

The door banged downstairs, and we both looked up.

"Ang?" Ben called.

I tried to smile, but my lips trembled. " I guess that's my cue to leave."

"You don't have to go. Though he's probably going to describe the movie for me ... in detail."

"Charlie will be wondering where I am anyway."

"Thanks for helping me."

"I had a good time, actually. We should do something like this again. It was nice to have some girl time."

"Definitely."

There was a light knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in,Ben."Angela said.

I got up and stretched.

"Hey, Bella! You survived," Ben greeted me quickly before going to take my place by Angela. He eyed our work. "Nice job. Too bad there's nothing to do, I would have..." Het let the thought trail off and then restarted excitedly."Ang, I can't belive you missed this one! It was awesome. There was this final sequence-- the choreography was unbelievable! This one guy-- well, you're going to have to see it to know what I am talking about--"

Angela rolled her eyes at me.

"See you at school," I said with a nervous laugh.

She sighed "See you."

**A/N- This is where I start mixing thing up a little bit! You wouldn't believe how annoying it is to copy word-for-word, even for a short time!**

I grabbed my bag and left the house.

As I walked out to my truck I prepared myself for the talk that was sure to come. Why couldn't Edward just trust that the wolves aren't dangerous! I got into the truck and turned the key... nothing. Great just my luck! My truck won't it get any better?

I walked back up to the house and knocked the door. Ben answered.

"Bella?"

"Sorry to bother you guys, but my truck won't start. Can I use the phone?"

"Sure, the phone is over there." He points it out to me.

Well, I could call Jake, but since Edward is already gonna be angry about earlier I decided against it. So I called Edward.

"Hello?"

"Edward it's me, my truck won't start. Can you come pick me up?"

"Sure, I'm on my way." He didn't sound happy.

The phone went dead.

Ben came back into the room then. It would be about ten minutes so I sat down and took my bag off my shoulder." So Ben, what is Angela doing right now?"

"Um, nothing really just... putting stamps on the envelopes."

" Does she need any help?"

"No!She is just about done."

Wow what was up with him? I decided to leave the matter alone. Edward then beeped the horn."Thanks Ben, see ya."

I left quickly to get this done and over with.

He was in the volvo with a very hard face and stiff posture.

He could have passed for a statue, if he didn't start driving.

I counted to a hundred in my head before I decided to break the silence.

"Thanks for picking me up."

"Bella,"

" I know it was a very stupid thing to go see Jake, we have had this conversation before," I cut him off." but Jake really isn't dangerous."

"Do you know how close I was to crossing the line to make sure you were safe?"

"What? No you can't! You made the treaty, you stick to it! We do not need a war going on between the majority of the people I care about!"

"Don't you worry about me and my family we would be fine,"

"Enough, Edward please!Someone would get hurt," I waited a little to speak again,"I'm sorry I made you anxious." he seemed to relax a only a little.

"_Anxious_ is a bit of an understatement. It was a very long day."

"That you weren't supposed to know about." I reminded him.

"Well, when Alice saw your future disappear did you really expect me to stay hunting?"

"I wish you had, now you have to go away again." I complained

"This will _not_ happen again."

"That's right because you are not going to overreact next time"

"Because there isn't going to be a next time!"

"I understand when you leave, even if I don't like it--"

"That's not the same. I am not risking my life."

"Neither am I."

"Warewolves constitute as a risk."

"I disgree."

"I'm not negotiating this, Bella."

"Neither am I."

His hands were in fists again, I could see them on the steering wheel.

The words popped out thoughtlessly."Is this really just about my safty?"

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

"You aren't..." Angela's theory seemed sillier now than before. It was hard to finish the thought. "I mean, you know better than to be jealous, right?"

He raised one eyebrow."Do I?"

"Be serious."

"Easily--there's nothing remotely humerous about this."

I frowned suspiciously."Or... Is this something else all together? Some vampires-and-warewolves-are-always-enemies nonsense? "

His eyes blazed."This is_ only _about you. All I care about is that your safe."

The black fire in his eyes was impossible to doubt.

"Okay," I sighed."I believe that. But I want you to know something-- when it comes to all this _enemies_ nonsense, I'm out. I'm a neutral country. I am Switzerland. I refuse to be affected by territorial disputes between mythical creatures. Jacob is family. You are... well, not exactly the love of my life, because I expect to love you for much longer than that. The love of my existance. I don't care who's a warewolf and who's a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch she can join the party, too."

He stared at me through narrowed eyes.

"Switzerland," I repeated again for emphasis.

He frowned at me, and then sighed"Bella..." he began as we pulled up to my house. Just then I sneezed.

"Do you need a tisue?"

"Ya, I have some in my... UGH! I forgot my bag at Angela's!" Another thing wrong that happened today. This day was turning out to be a real great one.

"I keep some tissues in the glove box for you. Let's go get your bag."

I grabbed a tissue and used it."So, what were you going to say before I sneezed?"

"Oh, nothing. It doesn't matter now that we are going back to Angela's house."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll see."

**A/N Is it worth finishing? Please read and review. PS this is my first fanfic so say what you mean, and mean what you say, but don't say it mean.**


	2. You have to be kidding

**A/N Thank you to my reviewers, you have given me very kind words. Like I said in the review replies I only have internet at my mom's and I am usually at my dad's. So between some reviews it might be almost a week. So sorry about that, ya it stinks for me too. Disclaimer- I do not (unfortunetly) own the Twilight series, I just use them for fun. I also do not own Harry Potter, That is J.K. Rowling. Now on with the real reason you are here.**

Just then we arrived at Angela's house. I was really wondering what Edward was talking about.

"I'll go," I said "You can wait here."

" You might want me with you, just in case."

"In case of what?" I was really getting annoyed now.

"You'll see in a minute."

We walked up to the door and Ben answered again." Bella, good we just found your bag. Angela is upstairs, can you go see her? I need to talk to Edward alone."

What the heck was going on here? Ben needs to talk to Edward _alone_? I went up the stairs to Angela's room.

"Hey, Bella, long time no see." Angela said.

"Do you know what Ben and Edward are talking about?"

Before she could answer I spotted the corner of a purple book sticking out from between the matresses of her bed. I walked over to it.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked as I pulled it out. NO WAY!

"Book of spells volume two edition three!" I read off the cover.

"Well... you see...um... Okay, that is probably the easiest way for you find out. Sure beats me trying to explain it all to you. To answer your first question Ben was talking to Edward about the best way to tell you." She said.

I just stood frozen in place. My only human friend was a witch! Can I get along at all with a human?

"Edward you can come up now." She said in the same tone as if she was still talking to me. Did she know about the Cullens? Did the wolves know about her? Did she know about the wolves? Does Ben know anything? Do her parents know? All these questions ran through my head at once. Edward flew up here at non-human speed. So Ben must at least know about Edward.

"Bella, love, I know this is a bit much. Can you hear me?"

I could only nod my head, because I couldn't find my voice.

"Bella," Angela began " I need you to relax a little. Edward should we call Jasper?" So she knew that Jasper had powers, which meant that she probably knew about Alice and Edward too.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little... suprised. That's all."

"I know that you probably have a few questions to ask," Only a million or two " but let me answer some of the questions I know you want to ask. Yes, I know about the wolves and the rest of the Cullens. I know that Alice can see the future and Edward can hear everbody's thoughts except yours. Ben knows everything too. No, Ben is not a wizard," I forgot about thinking about that one. Well at least that is one human I can get along with."Ben is an elf. That is why he is short." I was having trouble breathing now. Forget that I thought I could actually get along with a human.

"Bella? Bella?" It was Edward " I am going to get Jasper, just hang on for a few. Angela, can you call Jasper on your wand?" Wand? Of course she had a wand she was a witch. Harry Potter had a wand and he was a wizard. I cannot believe that she is a witch! is a witch, is that what Edward was going to say before I sneezed. I almost wished that I hadn't sneezed, but it is better to know the truth. Right?

I just sat there trying to concentrate on breathing in and out.

Jasper arrived not long after. He must have ran. Immediatly I felt a rush of calm pass through me. These were the times when I loved his powers.

"Do you want to ask me anything I haven't covered?"

"Is Harry Potter real? Do your parents know?"

"My parents do know. They are human, it skipped my parents one person in a family can be a witch or wizard, it is always the first born. My mom and dad both have older brothers. I am older than the twins so I am the witch of the family." She said it like it was normal." And no,of course Harry Potter is not real." Good at least there was something that made sense. Harry Potter is fake! Yay I always thought that he and his friends were fake and I was right!" No one can live if Voldemort tries to kill him. That is just a campfire story that got out. His friends are real, and so is Hogwarts." I am going to stop thinking just about everything. I wish that I could shut off my free will to think, because I was just about always wrong.

The one question I was dreading so much I tried not to even think about,I was about to ask."Do you and Ben get older?"

"Jazz, you might want to get ready to put your powers on extra high." Edward said probably wishing that I hadn't asked that question. When Edward said that, I knew the answer, but I had to hear it from Angela.

"No, we do not age I am really eighteen and I will not get older. Ben is seventy-four, he looks eighteen."

I felt Jasper's powers working really hard, but I still just about knocked everything over that I could reach. "I can't wait to stop getting older! Everybody I get along with is frozen in time, never to get older, and here I am getting older by the minute. I am older than Edward, he is seventeen and I get more and more older by the minute. I am older than Angela, only by three months, but still I get older. I am probably older than Ben too! And most likely Alice. I can't believe this! Not just the whole getting older thing but everything! I can't even socialize with a human! Except maybe Mike Newton, who I don't even like. Or Maybe Jessica, who hates me. And if they aren't human please do _not_ say anything! Let me just think that there ar more humans in Forks than just me and Charlie!" It felt so good to get that all off my chest that I finally looked around. They were all dumbfounded at what I had just had his mouth clenched shut, probably wondering if I would start going basicly bezerk again. Ben and Angela sat staring with their mouths hanging open, this was the first time that I had talked about age with them, because until fifteen minutes ago, they were human. Jasper looked relieved that my emotions weren't off the charts anymore. He had heard the age thing before.

"Feel better?" Jasper asked

"Much. Okay I'm all done. Sorry I went off like that, I am just a little touchy about the whole age thing."

Ben, Angela, and Edward looked much more relaxed after what I had just said.

"Any other questions, Bella?"

"Just one, Ben is an elf right?"

"Yah..." Ben replied. He was probably wondering where I was going with this.

"So have you ever met Santa?"

"Oh, please. I am not an elf that works for Santa. I am just a regular old elf."

"Bella, Charlie will be home soon and we need to convince Rosalie to help me with your truck. So we should probably get going."

"Okay, I am kinda hungry too. Bye guys."

As we walked to the car I thought of one more thing to ask Angela. If I she can fly a broom. I decided to ask Edward.

"Hey,Edward, does she have a broom she can fly?"

"Ya, maybe she could give you a ride sometime."

He opened the door for me and got in himself. Then he started to drive away.

**A/N so what did you think? I need more ideas if I am going to keep this up. I know I said probably Tuesday, but I couldn't help myself. It just needed to be up today. Please read and review.**


	3. Gotta love Emmett

**A/N I do not (or will ever) own Twilight or anything pertaining to Twilight. I REALLY need some ideas here guys! Could you maybe give me some ideas? Sorry this is a bit shorter, I need ideas. Here is what I have.**

Driving home it was quiet. Edward was probably just letting me think about what had just happened. I was still in total shock. I am glad that I know the truth now, but I kind of wish that I would wake up and this would all be a messed up dream.

When we got home Charlie was on the couch watchin some sort of game. I walked in and had Edward come in too."I thought you were with Angela, Bella. Why is Edward here?"

"My truck broke down, and I had Edward pick me up."

"Ok. How was your day with Angela? It was... pretty... well, it was not what I expected." Not at all. "Angela has like a million family members."

"Good."

"I have to go get some help for your truck, Bella. Do you want to tag along?"Edward said this and nodded his head yes, probably so Charlie couldn't think he was making probably wanted to make sure that I wouldn't go into shock without him here to calm me down.

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Be back by ten, Bella." Charlie had said. It was only seven now so I had plenty of time.

On our way to his house, I finally asked why he wanted me to come.

"Because you wanted to have a ride on Angela's broom, or at least see if you didn't want to do that, then at least we would be together a little longer."

"Angela's broom might be a little much for me today."

"That's true too, Jasper is hunting with Alice so we don't have him to help us out if something suprises you again."

"Is there anything else that could suprise me?"

"Nothing to worry about today, to the best of my knowledge."

"Well then, I should be good."

"If Rosalie doesn't help then we will have to get Emmett, but I can't promise he won't tease about earlier."

"How would Emmett know?"

"When Angela called Jasper, Emmett got the call too."

"How the heck did Emmett get the call too?

"To make a long story short, Emmett was going to take some of Rosalie's new underwear and leave them in my room, right before you came over last week, to make it look like I had another girl in there during the week. So I walked in before I left to get you, and saw them. I knew that Emmett did it, and so I ordered twenty pizzas in his name. Then I had everybody make sure that he answered the door. He got really mad at me so he did something to all the phones in the house so that he heard every conversation that went on to and from the house and our cellphones." Yep, that was just like Emmett. Great, next time I saw him I would never hear the end of it just because I just about went bezerk when I found out about Angela and Ben.

We pulled into the house. After talking to Rosalie, which to no supprise she didn't want to help, we went to Emmett.

So, Bella. What did you do today at Angela's?" He burst out laughing. "I believe that you were ' having problems breathing because your only human friend turned out to be a witch, and that you needed Jasper so you didn't faint.' That is the exact wording Angela said on the phone. Oh, excuse me, _wand_." More laughing.

"Emmett, could you just help us out? Or do you want some more pizza? Maybe you just want Angela to cast a little spell so where your mouth used to be there is zipper. It would be extremly hard to kiss Rose with a zipper mouth." I had to laugh at that.

"I'll run and beat you there."

"Do you think we could have Angela do that to him anyway for fun sometime?" I asked. I thought that would be the funniest thing ever.

"Ya, just ask here when we get there."

And with that we left for Angela's house again.

**A/N so what did you think? Keep the reviews coming! I won't be at my mom's again until Monday, so be patient with me. I really have to thank everybody for all the awesome reviews. Just a reminder I really need some ideas. so please help me out!**


	4. AN

**A/N- Oh, come on people review!!! If this story is as good as you all say then why are you not reviewing?!? I really am sorry about chap 3, If it wasn't for me asking my BFF Sadie to read it then I wouldn't have been tole there were only 2 chapters. Really really sorry that I don't have another chapter but I need Ideas!!! Please pm me or review if you have any ideas at all! **


	5. Surprise! zipper mouth

**AN I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry I havent updated for like ever! I was planning on it, and then my mom had something to do the day I was supposed to come over, and then the next few times I was in florida, and then after that some family members were visiting, and I couldn't concentrate enough to write. So once again I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry! I hate it when I really like a story and the writer like dissappears for a while. any way here we go.**

**Disclaimer- If I was Stephenie Meyer, which I'm not, then I would be working on Midnight Sun and not a fanfic. **

O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O

**Is it just me or does it look like the thing above this writing moves?**

When we arrived at Angela's house again, I had decieded that I would ask for a ride on her broom. Edward said she would definetly say yes.

"Hey Angela," She had come to the door," Could you do a favor for me, well make that two."

"Sure, what?"

"Well, first of all Emmett was kinda being a jerk and Edward said something about a zipper mouth..." I trailed off.

" Zippero Mouthito"**Yea I know it's lame but I didn't know what else to write.** Emmett's mouth turned into a zipper immediatly. It was so funny, one second he was blabbing on with something about the truck needing some new part and then his mouth was a zipper, zipped closed I might add. He unzipped it.

"_HOW LONG DOES THIS," _points to his mouth, "_LAST. ROSE AND I WILL BE SERIOUSLY DAMAGED IF THIS ISN'T OFF BY TONIGHT!!!! _It sounded all weird.

" Relax it only lasts a few hours." Angela said." So Bella what else?"

"Can I have a ride on your broom?" I said very fast.

"Of course!" She said matter-of-factly."Follow me."

She led me to this weird underground room, she said it was her magic chamber.

She opened a closet and pulled out a broom. It was eletric blue with a lightning bolt next to the bristles. She ran outside and I followed. I quickly looked at the time on my watch. Crap, nine-thirty. I had to be home by ten. "Hey, give me a sec, Ang." I flipped out my cell phone and dialed Charlie.

"Hey dad, it's me."

"What's up Bells?"

"Alice is here helping out with the car, and she wanted to know if I could stay with her tonight."

"Yea, that's fine. I'll be fishing tomorrow, just so you know. Have fun!"

"Bye." I shut the phone."Kay Angela."

"Hop on and hold on to me." She instructed me. I did and she flew up. We flew for about fifteen minutes. I was really enjoying this. Suddenly a golden snitch flew by.

"Oh my God! Is that a quitich game?"

"Griffindor vs. Hufflepuff."

"Hogwarts?"

Just then the Griffindor seeker caught the snitch. And I couldn't believe my ears at what the announcer had said.

"Harry Potter wins the game for Griffindor!!"

The next thing I knew it was black.

O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O**I am really begining to like that :)**

I awoke to a bunch of people in clothes that looked like they would be for Hogwarts students. But if that wasn't bad enough Edward and Emmett were there too. "Is she all right?" Harry asked. I screamed and it went black again.

O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O

"Bella, Bella." Edward sang. " Open your eyes. I did and everybody was still there just staring.

"Maybe we should call Jasper again." Emmett snickered. His mouth was back to normal so I supposed I was out a while.

" Zippero Mouthito" Harry said and his mouth was a zipper once again.

" I thought Harry wasn't real Angela!" I burst out.

"Uhhh..... Trust me I really, honest to goodness, did not know. I always heard he wasn't real."

"What happened?"I asked half afraid to know.

"Well," Harry began, "You were flying in a strict no flying zone with Angela, but that doesn't really matter right now, and I caught the snitch. You heard my name and fainted. Then Angela called Edward and Emmett and they told me that you have had a long day. They told me the whole story. Everything. Even the part about Edward being a vampire and how you found out. Of course I already knew he was a vamp. But I didn't know how you knew. I understand completly now and I guess I just put you over the edge." He concluded.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I thought you said no more surprises."

"Harry was not in the plans." He said."But now I can assure you, no more surprises for quite some time.

"Umm Edward I think you're wrong. Oh,and Harry being real is not what I was talking about. Look." I pointed to the whomping willow tree. It had grabbed Edward's volvo.

"My, My, My Volvo!" He yelled.

"Now no more surprises?'' I asked.

By now everybody but Harry had left us. I imagined that they were partly scared of Edward.

"Shoot it's eleven. Charlie's gonna flip."

"Don't worry. I called Charlie and told him Alice invieted me over."

"Good because I'm not in the mood to have him mad."

"Oh great! Bella one more surprise then that's it I swear."

"W W What?" I asked really scarred to know.

A truck pulled up that said, _Mermaid preformances call 1-800-555-8976._ "What's so bad about that?"I asked relieved." So mermaids are real. Big deal. Then Jessica poped up out of the tank. She had a tail.

Blackness surrounded me once again

O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O

**Ok guys I know it's a little short but I thought it was pretty good. PS really sorry again. PPS I have a poll about Midnight Sun on my page. VOTE! And one final ps. This is dedicated to you guys who said Harry should be real. You know who you are.**

**CLICK THE BUTTON UNDER THIS TEXT!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO GIVE ME IDEAS**


	6. Stupid smelly mermaids

**IMPORTANT DO NOT SKIP THIS AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!**

**This is dedicated to LadyBugGirl. You will find out why soon enough. I also have to thank ****Klutsy-side-of-Alice and Chika-PyonPyon for their great ideas too and I will most likely use them in other chapters to come. So once again I don't own Twilight. I only own copies of the books and this story which is not nearly as good the books. I also own a story that I am not liking how it's been going so I might stop that one and write more on this one. **

**I will be honest, this is not what I was planning on writing from the begining, I was just going to have two or three chapters on Angela being a witch. So since this story is different , I may change the summary, any ideas? On with the story. Ps in my opinion this is the funniest chapter yet. If you like Jessica then, sorry.**

I woke up to an argument that seemed to be repeating it's self. And Harry was next to me instead of Edward, weird.

"Oh my God! It all makes sense now Edward. You always wanted to be with me but you didn't want to kill me so you were just using Bella as a test subject. It's okay, I forgive you for waiting this long, I mean we wouldn't want me dead now, would we?" Jessica blabbered.

"FOR THE LAST TIME JESSICA, Quite frankly, you smell aweful. Like rotten fish. Worse than the warewolves, they at least smell kinda like really wet dog, but you smell like rotten fish mixed with salt and vinigar chips. Your hair is GREEN and tangled. Your teeth have cavities all over them. You have a TAIL! And your breath smells worse than you!

How could Edward ever love you? He loves Bella, NOT you. He could NEVER love a FISH unless Bella was a fish. Then Edward would be like,"He started to use a poor immitation of Edward's voice "But she's a hot fish and I love her. Even though I was stupid and I left, It was for Bella's own good. If it had been you I would certainly not left for your safty, because I DO NOT LOVE YOU " I smiled as Emmett said all of this in his zipper mouth voice.

"Emmett, I'm proud that is probably the biggest speach you have ever given." I said in a proud voice." Where's Edward?"

"Yeah, here you can have your mouth back." Harry said. Ugh they were ignoring me. I wanted to scream asking where is Edward but this is kinda funny, best not to stop it. "Mouthito unziperify."**Once again, lame, I know but whatever.**

"What happened to your mouth? It's was a zipper. Ewwww, that's like so ninteen thirty-five." Jessica said in a nazily voice. She ducked her head underwater and then came right back up.

"Jessica," Emmett started; now sounding like himself." We have been arguing for FIFTEEN MINUTES and you just noticed that? YOU ARE THE MOST STUPID PERSON EVER!!!! How did you not see that? I'm suprised you passed kindergarten!!!"

"Of course I passed Kindergarten. You know what they say third time's the charm!"

"You stayed back in kindergarten twice?!? Like all you do is color and learn your numbers!"

"Well, Eddie loves me anyway; even if it took a while to count to five. Have you noticed that you have been fighting more than he has. He obiously loves me and you're just jealous! AND I would be able to be with him forever unlike little Bella who ages!"

"HOW STIPID ARE YOU?!?" Emmett roared." He has not been fighting because he left to go fight the whomping willow for his volvo! You have been fighting that he loves you and you didn't even notice he was gone? Even Bella noticed that! And she has gone through a lot today, let me tell you. The most recent time she fainted is because of YOU!"Emmett was,shockingly, right."Stupid, smelly mermaids." he muttered.

"WAIT A MINUTE!!!YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU DON'T AGE?!?!?"

"Great now you've done it."Emmett said really annoyed.

"Why the heck are you here anyway? You know mermaids aren't allowed here on non-holidays. Even I know that and I'm not a mermaid!" Harry asked really annoyed.

"OH. MY. GOD. Are you Harry Potter?"

"O.K. Bella I _think_ it's time to go home now." Emmett said looking like he was trying to teach a shovel to read. He scooped me up like I was a baby and turned to Jessica.

"Give it up, he loves Bella, not you. Bella is part of the family, not you. Get it? Got it? Good!"

"Are you saying they're married? Because I am soo gonna give Eddie a talk about marrying people when they are clearly dating me."

"His name is NOT Eddie!" I screamed at her.I am usually a nice person but when it comes to Edward I get pretty protective. I can't really help it.

There's two things I hate finding out. ONE:Another mythical creature exists ie: Witches and Mermaids. TWO: the mythical creatures don't age ie: Vampires, warewolves,witches, elves, mermaids and pretty much everybody but me.

Emmett started running, but not super fast.

"Where did Angela go?" I asked Emmett, half afraid to know.

"Her cousin is coming up tonight and she had to go pick her up from her flight here."

"What airport?"

"Uhhh... Bella I said flight, that doesn't necessisarily mean airplane flight."

"Ok another witch, I can handle that. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"I really don't know, I'm just bracing myself for the worst like aliens or something."

''Silly Bella. Aliens aren't real."

"No offence Emmett, but don't say that stuff isn't real because it usually is."

Edward appeared all of the sudden and took me from Emmett. I was glad, as great as Emmett was, it was weird to be in his arms. Edward gave me a passionate kiss and Emmett ran ahead muttering something about my truck.

Once he stopped in front of Angela's house he asked me something that I really didn't know if I should."Do you want to meet Angela's cousin Aly?"

"Well, do you think I'll faint? Maybe, but it's best to get it all done in one day, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's go."

He carried me all the way up to the front door where Angela answered and invited us in. Edward carried me to the couch and sat down all with me still in his arms.

"You can put me down now."

"Hmm... let me think. Nope, don't want to." I tried to wiggle out of his arms but he was too strong. Duh, vampire vs human. Vampire won. Again.

"Bella, do you want some dinner? We just brought home chineese." Angela asked politely.

"No thanks, but I am kinda thirsty. I'll have some water, but I can get it."

"No, Bella you are the guest, I'll get it."

"Really, I need to get up anyway. And this is the only way I can. Edward seems to forget that were in public. Now let me up Edward."

"Nah, I think that I'll carry you into the kitchen and hold you the entire time then carry you back too. Then we can sit together. We wouldn't want to use two seats when we can use one." He lifted me up and did everything just like he promised.

"Aly is coming down now Bella. Edward do you think she'll be okay?"

"Probably not but she'll wake up again right away."

"The upstairs door opened. I was expecting somebody to come out but then the door shut. Weird, maybe she wasn't ready yet. Then this little thing came down. It all of a sudden grew really big, she was about as tall as me. Then I realised she wasn't human. She has wings.

O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O

I woke up facing a farie. Aly must be the farie's name. She was actually pretty cute. She was not exactly tally but not as short as Alice. She was probably a little shorter than me. She has black hair about shoulder length.**AN ladybuggirl- sorry if this is not how your hair is but it's just how I pictured it. I also don't exactly what shade of greeen your eyes are but we'll go with sort-of a bluish green.(The eyes I wish I had.)**Her eyes were very beautiful bluish-green. Way better than my plain brown eyes**.This is also true for me. Plain brown eyes.**Quite frankly I was envious of her features.

"Bella? Bella."My angel's voice sang out."Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy."

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Aly. And incase you didn't notice I'm a farie. But judging how you fainted I think you did notice."

"Good to meet you too."I said politely."How long are you here for?"

"Two weeks. Mom and dad are on a second honeymoon so I came here."

"Well then, Aly, I'm not trying to be rude but I've had a really long day and would like to just go to sleep for the night. Maybe we could talk and get to know each other tomorrow?"

"Absoultly, everybody told me that you've had a long day. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

Edward scooped me up and started to run home. When out of the blue a big flying saucer suddenly appeared in front of us and two little green men came out.

O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O

**LadyBugGirl- Could you tell me a little more about yourself? Like your interests, maybe sports or favorite bands? Anything would be appreciated.**

**Go ahead shoot me. This was not as long as I was planning it. It also came later. Are the aliens too much? Because if they are I know just how to fix that. I have a poll on my page about Midnight sun. Vote!**

**Any suggestions would be gladly accepted! Mythical creatures needed and A new summary too. Maybe even a new title. I really need all of you guy's help with it all. SO review!!!**


	7. Really sorry

**Hey u guys I am like really sorry. My computer crashed and I tried to post a chapter everywhere. Then I realized That I absoultly HATE this story. I have been trying to push myself forever to write more and I can't do it. I will most likely delete it unless somebody wants to adopt it but I have NO ideas how to do that. SO I am really sorry. Truly whether u believe it or not. I u want this story then explain to me how you adopt stories or whatever. If somebody adopts it then I will post a note saying who.**


	8. LADY BUG GIRL

**Hey Everybody! LADY BUG GIRL Will be finishing this story. I am very Happy to say that this will not be deleted. SO to see more visit LADY BUG GIRL's profile.**


End file.
